Neighbouring Stars
by Kori Kuri
Summary: It's not that things like soul mates or fate would be an obstacle to his plans. If he has to kill the person who was supposed to be his soul mate, he will. – Vector, Merag [Zexal AU meme: 9. Matching Soulmate Markings]


**Notes: **This is for the zexal au meme on tumblr. I thought I could try this as well so here's no. 9: Matching Soulmate Markings. – Bekurio/Gorgonicshipping

Spoilers for everything after episode 108

* * *

He doesn't care about these markings. Never has cared, never ever will care about that damn mark on his left wrist.

He absolutely doesn't care about them, because they are silly and stupid, things humans care about because humans a_re _silly and stupid and they don't seem to have anything better to do than to worry about these things. But he is a Barian Lord, he is better than them, doesn't worry about soul mates, because he knows he doesn't need anybody else, has never needed someone to rely on, so why would he ever need to rely on somebody else. After all trusting other people would only lead to them betraying you anyway. He has never trusted anyone so why would he start doing that now?

So he probably has never considered to find someone else with a matching mark before, because he has never really _thought_ about his mark. When it appeared on his wrist, he wasn't confused, but wasn't happy about it as well. Although he wanted it to disappear, he realized that it wouldn't fade away that easily so he tried to accept it, tried to ignore it (how can you ignore something that is engraved on your skin?). It's not like it is hindering him from his work, it's only a stupid pattern of his body, nothing he has to care about, nothing he has to worry about.

And so it's pretty obvious that he doesn't care at all when he sees that she has exactly the same mark on her right wrist, the same pattern, the same stupid mark.

Well, it's never _that_ easy.

So he does not care, tells himself that it doesn't matter, but it is a surprise to see _his_ mark on_ her_ wrist, is a surprise to find out that of all people fate could have possibly chosen it's her. Of cause he doesn't believe in fate anyway (he's Vector, nobody tells him what to do, neither Nasch or Durbe nor fate or destiny or whatever), doesn't believe the marks meant anything, but it's just weird, looking at her wrist and his wrist, and then at hers again. So he just keeps staring until he realizes that every single stupid line is the same, realizes that he's not imagining things, realizes that Merag is supposed to be his soul mate.

It's not that he's disappointed, she is kind of …. okay. Like she has never done anything that made him hate her, has she? Both of them were the first ones to become Barian Lords, Nasch and the others arrived way later, so he gets along with her quite well. She is probably the only one that accepted him as one of them. She has been there when none of them have been there, has been there when he needed someone to be there for him, has been there for him after everything he had done. (He felt guilt for something he did in the past, but couldn't remember what, felt guilty whenever he looked at her, but didn't know why.)

He probably should tell her about it. That would have been the reasonable thing to do, right? No, he keeps telling himself, there's no reason to talk to her about this nonsense. It's nothing she needs to know and we barely talk to each other anyway so why should I tell her about it. She'd eventually find it out herself just like I did anyway, so why should I discuss such unnecessary things with her - how could he tell her about it, when he is planning to kill her?

It's not that things like soul mates or fate would be an obstacle to his plans. If he has to kill the person who was supposed to be his soul mate, he will.

* * *

Killing Nasch didn't take long, so now it's just the two of them and she's standing right in front of him, trying to regain her composure, trying to hide her emotions, watching the spot where Nasch has been some seconds ago while he just laughs.

"Nah, Merag, don't you thing the way his blood spilled on the floor was fun? It was fun, wasn't it?" His laugh keeps getting louder, showing how insane he was, how desperate.

"Oh, come on, say something! Or do I have to say 'please' to hear your cute little voice again?"

He has to admit that her voice is kind of nice, the way she begged when he was about to kill Nasch, the way she whispered apologies to Nasch's body, the way she shouted at him after the body faded away in her arms.

He smirks when she looks at him again, takes a closer look at him for the first time since ages, looks at his feet and his legs and his arms and his wrists – and then at her own wrist.

"You've finally noticed it, huh? I've been waiting for you to see it!" He approaches her until he's standing in front of her, close enough to touch her, close enough to shove her off that cliff. She tries to take a step back, but he just grabs her right arm with his left hand. Not missing the horrified look on her face, he chuckles.

"Oh, honey, don't you think we'd be a really great couple? Just think of all the thinks you could do with me by your side!" He giggles, tracing the pattern on her wrist with his finger and she's still trying to get away, she's still fighting him, not listening to his words at all, not answering his questions. (But he really wanted to hear her voice again.)

"Don't you think, you'll get away that easily. I'm stronger than you think, _soul mate._" Suddenly her expression changes and she manages to push him away, eyes burning, looking at him filled with disgust.

"Don't you dare calling me your soul mate, you monster!"

But it's just too easy, he really loves the way things turned. He starts laughing again, even more insane than before. As he gets closer to her again she takes one step back, two steps, three, until she's standing at the edge of the cliff.

(It was way to easy to shove her off that cliff now.)

"Goodbye, soul mate!"

(After it's over, he breaks down crying, trying to tear it off his skin, wanting it gone because reminded him of her, but he doesn't want to think about her, wants to forget about her, because he knew he would never be able to hear her voice again.)


End file.
